Talk:Spherae/@comment-24559851-20140922183114/@comment-24796133-20140922214039
Malakai and I roll out of the pub and onto the street, a small crowd following us out no doubt wanting a show. Malakai gets up to one knee and goes for his sword but my fist, covered in lightning, connects with his jaw in an uppercut before he can move. He goes flying back onto the ground, flat on his back. I draw both swords and plunge them into his chest, dragging them downwards to create to massive cuts. But if it was that easy to kill Malakai I would have done it years ago. The wounds heal up quickly just like mine do, and now he pushes against me with both his legs and launches me into the air. I fly back several metres and manage to land on my feet, both swords in hand. I push them together to make the dual ended sabre staff as Malakai draws his longsword to face me. "long time no see Borgoris" he snarls, a grin on his face. I hate him with a passion. The other two, Syphon, the dwarf and Castor, the human, stand in the crowd and watch, laughing. When I've finished with Malakai they're next. I lunge forward with my sabre staff, twirling it in an arc to try and decapitate Malakai. He blocks and clashes my blade to the side, but I'm already following with the other end of my weapon which rakes across his chest. He grunts and I realise I came to close. I may be quicker and have a better technique, but Malakai has brute strength on his side. He grabs me by the throat and lifts me up in the air. I drop my sabre staff, pull out the dagger and plunge it into his forearm, causing him to let go. I yank the longsword out of his grip and toss both that and the sabre staff to one side. I sense the dagger flying towards my brain and dodge at the last second. We once again face each other. My hands light up with sparks, his do the same. We start fighting, parrying when necessary, dodging swipes and hitting each other more times than any other being could take, but neither of us lets up. Eventually I get an idea. I go in close, allowing Malakai to grab me and lift me off the ground. He puts his face inches from mine and growls. Perfect. With one arm i position my wrist under his chin and twist my wrist, the blade going straight through his head and brain. That should weaken him for long enough. I slip out of his grip, take out my throwing knives and plunge them into his heart. He's stumbling away onto his knees know but Syphon and Castor are getting ready to intervene. This is a battle I can't win on my own, no matter how badly I want to kill all three of them. I yank the blades out of Malakai's chest, pick up my dagger and sabrestaff, pull ou my hoverboard and speed away down the street, out of range. I thought maybe my anger and guilt had diminished in the years i've spent in near solitude. I was wrong. Seeing Malakai and the others again has made my anger and guilt boil back up to the surface of my being. I have to keep a lid on my emotions though. It's the only way I will survive.